Television broadcasting traditionally involves one-way transmissions of TV content, such as news, game shows and movies, which can only bring passive TV viewing experience to an audience. While significant efforts have been made in recent years, the interaction between viewers and TV content is practically limited to phone calls, Internet chats, and live video feeds, due to challenges presented during integration of user participation and engagement and the TV content. For example, in an interactive game show, interactivity elements from users may have an impact on a main story line of the game show. As such, incorporating the interactivity elements to the main story line while keeping the story logically coherent as it unfolds, is a crucial but difficult task. Thus, there is a need in the art for an advanced media access and delivery platform that encourages user's engagement with the content.